Applications that are accessed over the cloud are increasingly available and are increasingly used. Cloud-based applications may be accessed using a browser and/or other locally installed software. Cloud-based applications are also associated with significant amounts of data that may also be stored in the cloud. Cloud-based office suite applications are associated with documents, spreadsheets, emails, presentations, and the like. Customer relationship management applications are associated with customer-centric information such as account and contact information.
In some applications, the data associated with a cloud-based application includes related data or objects. The data may be related hierarchically or linked, for example. Over time, the data can change. Data may be added or updated
Data or objects may also be deleted. Data can be deleted in various ways and for various reasons. Data may be deleted intentionally, for example, in order to save money on storage costs. Data can also be deleted after the data has been archived. Data may also be deleted accidentally or maliciously.
When some of the data is related, such as in hierarchically related or linked objects, the deletion of a single object may have a similar impact on related objects. For example, the deletion of a particular object may result in the deletion of that object's children. Restoring the deleted object may require the restoration of that object's children.
This can be difficult in some examples at least because it is difficult to identify the relationships between different objects. The restore process is further complicated when the objects have unique identifiers that cannot be restored for various reasons. Systems and methods are needed for restoring data such as objects in an application such as a cloud-based application.